A Mixed Breed
by Zenachick
Summary: New character with an interesting past and parentage.


This story really doesn't take place during any of the books. Kel is a Squire in the palace, Numair and Diane are together and there is some kind of rising evil (I'm not sure what kind yet). I don't own any of the characters except Shiana (and possibly some other characters in later chapters. 

A Mixed Breed: Chapter 1 Job Hunting

            A pack of killer unicorns lay sleeping in deep pits north of Tortall, rather then kill them all just because of their nature the Mage Numair put a powerful sleep spell on them.  A young girl with long brown hair and eyes walked gracefully over to the pit.  Peeking over the edge she smiled "this should do nicely" she said to no one in particular.  The girl picked up a rock and held it in her hand for a bit then chucked it at the unicorns.  The stone hurtled towards the sleeping unicorns and broke through a glowing barrier and hit one on the nose.  It jumped up quickly and neighed angrily the others shook off sleep and followed their leader out of the pit.  When they got out they spotted something in the shadow. ~Show yourself the leader called. ~ Slowly hoof beats picked up and a brown unicorn walked forward.  The leader smirked in a horsy fashion. It was Shiana, daughter of a killer unicorn and a minor goddess, a disgrace to both species. ~ Well outcast, tell me who put us to sleep~ the leader said rearing up, just daring Shiana to defy him as she usually did.  Surprisingly she didn't as she hung her head down ~why the only sorcerer powerful to do that would be Numar Sumilian wouldn't it? ~ She said in a mocking voice.  The leader of the Killer Unicorns reared and rode off with the rest of the herd following out for revenge.  

            Shiana watched them retreat then her form wavered and she became human. "That should distract the mage and he'll probably take the wild mage with him too." She hooked her hair behind her ears and walked over to a river.  She splashed some water on her face and put on a cotton brown dress.  Then she put on some boots tying them on tightly to give the look of feet.  Because of her parentage, Shiana could change forms, from human to centaur to unicorn.  Of course there were drawbacks, whenever she was a unicorn her hide was a dusty brown instead of a pure white like all the others and while her horn could disappear when she was in mortal form her hooves did not.  

            Shiana had lived in many different villages, working as a healer, she stayed until someone discovered what she was and sent a mob after her- immortals were not looked kindly upon these days.  Even when she used her magic to bring someone back for near death, the moment her hooves showed or her horn appeared because of the amount of power she used the people hated her. Shiana had nothing against the mage Numair or the city of Tortall but Numair had been on her trail for a while following the tales of the discolored unicorn healer. The killer unicorns went away from Tortall in their stupidity but would find something to destroy and the mage would be sent to deal with it. Then Shiana could be free to go. But where?  Shiana was tired of having to hide; she had been on her own all her life. Neither of her parents wanted her since she was born as a result of a love spring. Some of the undines and forest sprites took care of her teaching her the ways of the woods and how to use her magic.  They also taught her many languages including many immortals and all of the animals.  But then when the more troublesome immortals caused trouble again everyone went into hiding and Shiana was on her own.  Lost in thought Shiana lay on the grass and fell asleep.

            She awoke later to the rough tongue of a dog cleaning her face. "What have you found Tahoi?" A kind woman's voice called.  Shiana jumped up startled. ~Who is she ~ Shiana asked Tahoi. Tahoi, who sensed her animal likeness before he approached her answered back ~she is Onua, my mistress, she will not hurt you~ Taking faith in the dog's word Shiana gathered up her meager belongings and followed the dog back to the camp.  Onua gave the dog a pat then turned her attention to Shiana "my name is Onua Chamtong, horsemistress of the Queens Riders, what brings you to these woods?" Onua asked.  Shiana smiled at the woman's kindness. "I'm Ana," She said quietly, using her nickname that the younger sprites called her. "I was traveling through these woods when my horse spooked and threw me.  It was a good thing it did because I had just enough time to hide before an angry pack of unicorns trampled through." She said.  Onua nodded, accepting the tale "you were lucky, that herd passed me too but they were so angry they didn't pay me or my charges any attention."    "Your charges?" Shiana asked. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them" Onua said with a laugh, she had no idea why she was being so friendly but there was something about the girl's presence that was calming and warm.  

            Onua brought Shiana over to a makeshift pen of ponies. The horses caught her scent and eyed her curiously as she ran over to the enclosure.  Sitting on the fence she petted all of the horses, silently saying greetings and laughing. "I have a friend who is a lot like you" Onua said coming up behind Ana and making her jump.  Ana laughed nervoiously "really? I just love horses, I was heading this was to see if I could get a job in a stable somewhere" She said silently congratulating herself on a good tale for why she was heading this way. "Well you're free to travel with me till we get to Tortall, I like to company and the help"    "That'd be nice" Ana said, realizing how much she missed having conversations with people. 

            Onua never brought up Ana's past or anything about why she was here. She told Ana all about the city and what to expect.  Ana spent a lot of her time with the horses, telling them about her and listening to their stories. "You don't have the gift do ya Ana?" Onua asked her one-day "Nope" Ana said quietly "What about wild magic?"    "Not a speck" Ana answered. "Hmm well there is something special about you, maybe when we get to the city you can meet Numair" Ana hung her head and tangled her hand into the mane of the pony she was riding.  Onua put her hand under the girl's chin and raised it "you're not in trouble lass, But I do think you have some kind of magic, it could help you a lot to know" If only she knew, Shiana thought to herself.

            The two traveled together taking care of the herd of ponies that Onua was bringing to the palace. Shiana enjoyed talking to Onua and the animals and regretted having to lie to her.  Shiana had left the woods looking for a way to get far away from her past.  In one of the villages she healed at one man wanted to keep her in a cage and use her to heal a huge army during war.  He thought he could take over anything if he had an invincible army. He had a group of trackers on her trail, along with at least a Coldfang to trace her.  Shiana only knew how to use her healing magic; she didn't know how to defend her self except using her hooves and horn. She hoped at the city she could learn something.  At the stable she could be safe from the hunters and possible learn something watching the nights practice. 

            When the city came in to view Shiana gasped, she had never seen such a huge place with so many people.  Onua laughed understanding her reaction "I know it was intimidating to me when I was first here, come on, we're to go to the royal stables." The two led the ponies into a barrack and gave them food. "Let's see about your stable job but first" Onua said and whistled. A small man fell out of the loft and brushed the straw out of his hair.  "Good day Onua, brought us some more mounts I see" he said politely. "Yes, is Diane around? I have someone to introduce to her." Shiana jerked at the name but kept herself composed, if the wild mage was here she would be able to blow her cover. Stefan shook his head "She went with master Numair to take care of the killer Unicorns, they have been making quite a mess. Now who's-"  He stopped when he noticed the girl he saw with Onua was gone.  The two looked and saw Shiana greeting all of the mounts in the stalls murmuring praises. "Ana" Onua said calling the girl over. "Sorry, I have never seen such fine horses."  Shiana said. "That's ok girl, this is Stefan, and he is in charge of the stables." Shiana shook his hand.  "The help would be appreciated with the new mounts coming in, just get the King's approval and its fine with me" Stafan said. "Onua nodded, she knew Stefan would agree, the girl obviously had a lot of skills when it cam to horses. "Come on, let's go into the palace." Onua said kindly. 

            While going in Onua was immediately intercepted by a young girl with a squire's badge on, "The King told me to tell you to go right up to him" The girl said. Onua nodded and walked down halls till she got to the throne room. When the man in the throne saw her he stood up and walked over to greet her. "Onua! I was worried about you out there with all of the immortals out there" Onua hugged the man "All of the immortals? Were there more than the Unicorns?" King Jonathon looked annoyed "yes, a Coldfang entered the area as well; Diane and Numair went to take care of them leaving Tkaa to take care of Kitten.  Oh and who is this?" He asked noticing Shiana. Onua smiled pulling Shiana forward.  "This is Ana, she helped me with the ponies, we met up while she was heading here to work in the stables. Stefan approved her, he just wants to get your approval and she'll start working." Jonathon smiled holding out his hand and when Shiana held out hers he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.  "I go here to see if Onua has arrived with my ponies and find my husband courting young ladies," A clear voice said.  Shiana turned to see a beautiful woman in a turquoise gown, "Ah Thayet, this is our new stable hand Ana, she arrived with Onua." Thayet smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ana, Onua can you get her a room?"    "If it's no trouble, could I stay near the stables?" Ana said. "Of course" Thayet said reassuringly.

            Onua led Shiana to a small room where Shiana put her stuff then Onua took her out shopping. "You have practically nothing, the palace can have its staff looking like beggars" Onua said to the protesting Shiana. 

            With a new wardrobe, Shiana went to her new room and carefully locked the door. Then she took off her boots and rubbed her ankles. There was a strange scratching at the door but Shiana ignored it. Then a sharp whistle came and the door swung open. Shiana gasped and ducked her hooves under the dress she was inspecting. A small dragon was at the door and nosed around in Shiana's stuff. "SSSkyssong where are you" A whispery voice said Shiana received another shock when a large reptile walked in to the room "Forgive the intrusion, I am ssorry about sskysong, she is very curious." The lizard thing said. Skysong, the dragon finished looking at the bags and walked over to Shiana, chattering happily she pulled at the dress. Tkaa sighed,  "sskysong what are you doing? Leave her alone. What do you mean she's one of us?"


End file.
